Christopher's Domination
by Geo Nova
Summary: Wikus's attempt to knock out Christopher has a different outcome. Wikus/Christopher. RATED M FOR A REASON
1. Domination

**Disclaimer: District 9 belongs to Neil Blomcamp**

**WARNING: Heavy violence, blood, and rape. I AM NOT KIDDING. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

Christopher pauses, the human would not take this well. "Three years."

"I'm sorry I thought you said 'Three _years'_"

"Yes, three years."

"Wh-what" Wikus's anger flared. "THREE FOOKING YEARS?"

"I have to save my people!"

"The deal was, you go home I get fixed!" Wikus was panicking, this couldn't be.

"I will not let my people become medical experiments!"

"I'm a fucking medical experiment! You hear me Christopher I'm a fucking medical experiment!"

"I have to use all the fuel to travel quickly." said Christopher.

"I'll just stay here ey Christopher?" Throwing his hands wildly gesturing to the pitiful home. "I'll just stay here in this shack."

"I'll come back for you, I promise."

Wikus looked around the shack and picked up a large two by four. "Hey Christopher!"

Christopher turned and saw the plank rushing toward his face to knock him out...

He catches it.

Wikus froze at the intense anger that seemed to emanate from Christopher. He let go of the stick, it was splintering in the angry prawns hand. Wikus slowly back away from him into the door frame.

"Chri-" SMASH

Christopher had smashed the plank into his face. "FOOK!" His nose was crushed and gushing blood. He heard Christopher's heavy steps toward him. Wikus threw a computer in front of himself to block Chris, who kicked it at him causing the side of his face to tear away. He tried to speak threw the blood.

"I'm sor-"

Christopher grabbed him by the throat, lifting him off his feet. The anger on Christopher's face frightened him more than anything that had yet happened to him. "You. fucking. dare." He throws him at the wall and falls threw the hole in the floor. Screaming as his arm and jaw breaks upon hitting the ground. He lied moaning face down into the floor as he heard Christopher shut the door above him. The prawn mouth forcing itself out threw his face, his alien mouth tickled what was left of his nasal, he sneezed blood all over the floor.

He heard CJ's inquisitive voice above him. "What's wrong with-"

"Go in the locker and shut the door." Wikus moaned as he heard CJ's quick footsteps and the slam.

Wikus lay there groaning in pain, his face in a pool of blood. He sneezed again as he heard Christopher quickly moving about the room. Suddenly he felt the ground lift underneath him and a low hum surround the ship as it started to rise up. He struggled to move as he felt Christopher's hand wrap around his neck and lifted him up so they were face to face. "You don't have anyone to back you up now, no weapons, no MNU, no fluid, no one."

Christopher brought Wikus inches from his face, "As soon as we got here, your people treated us horribly." Christopher grabbed onto the flesh of Wikus's stomach. "Beat us, tortured us, treated us like vermin!" Wikus screamed as chris ripped a piece of skin off his stomach. He whimpered in agony and looked at Christopher with pleading eyes, blood still pouring from his face. Christopher tilted his head that Wikus interpreted as a malicious expression. "I wonder of how many of my kind have looked at you with the same expression." Wikus was suddenly pinned against the wall, the air forced from his lungs. "Did you show them mercy?" Wikus started crying, Christopher brought his face so close to his Wikus could feel the heat from his mouth. "You destroyed how many of our offspring? Tore us apart in that lab of yours. You even made it illegal for us to mate." Christopher grabbing the front of Wikus's pants. "The pleasure I lost from all those years, I'm going to get from you right now."

He tore Wikus's bottoms off. Wikus looked down and saw what looked like a retractable, heavily ridged black dick come out of Christopher. Wikus freaked and started to struggle, trying to break the grip. Outside he heard bullets and shells hitting what he thought must have been some sort of shield. He wished the shield failed and ended him right then. Christopher rapped him across the face. He laughed as Wikus went limp in agony, sticking his bloody fingers in his mouth.

Christopher grabbed his legs and spread them, lowering Wikus down the wall towards his member.

"Are you ready for your 'stupid fucking prawn'?"

As Christopher tried to enter him, Wikus's gargled scream escaped his mouth. Chris growled in frustration, he was to dry down there for him to enter. Wikus got light headed as he felt himself lifted up to the ceiling, shivered as he suddenly felt Christopher's face come into contact with his asshole. Never did Wikus hate his body as much as he did at that moment. He couldn't help get aroused from the anal stimulus. He felt his cock get erect just as one of the tentacles entered him to lube his insides. Christopher moved away, palming the blood off his Wikus face, he then shoved his slick finger up his ass lubeing him with blood.

Wikus felt a the sudden pleasing sensation of his prostate, any pleasure amidst such agony he welcomed. He moaned at this pleasure amidst so much pain.

Chris laughed at Wikus' longing moan as his hand came out. "You are a whore aren't you?" He grabbed both his hips and thrusted his entire cock into the weak human's asshole.

Tears streamed down Wikus's face, pure pain surged from his asshole yet a small amount of pleasure eminated from within him. He tried to push himself away, Christopher overpowering what little strength his body had left. "You can't stop this from happening anymore than you can change yourself back." He twisted Wikus around, who felt every ridge of the alien member on his insides until he was facing the wall staring at the floor. The most demeaning position of his life.

"Who's the strong one?" Christopher reveled in the fucking, dominating this creature who had caused him so much pain and misery. He grabbed his hips and fucked him full force, making sure to pull all the way out before impaling him again.

Wikus struggled against it, flailing while his face was shoved into the wall, only to be repeatedly struck by Christopher over his entire body. Tears pouring from his eye's he gave into it, letting Christopher have his way with him. Letting the stimulus take over him, he came hard at the wall. "Seems your nothing but a little human whore, I own you now." He didn't even have the chance to enjoy the orgasm, as suddenly Christopher dug his fingers in his back and started writing. Wikus yelled in agony as he felt blood pour off his back and around his waist, dripping off the tip of his cock althwhile he came violently against the wall.

Christopher finished carving his name into the human's back, then proceeded to decimated his asshole, raping him until his face slammed into the ground with every thrust.

As the ship jerked as it locked into the mothership, Wikus felt himself impaled as deep as the prawn could, then felt a warmth spread threw his insides, he looked in between his legs to see a black liquid stream down the insides of his now numb legs. He shuddered when Christopher punched him in the head, then grabbed him by the neck bending him backwards.

Christopher lifted Wikus off his member, making an amused clicking noise all the while."If your lucky, you'll be able to stay a whore when we get back."

Wikus whimpered as Christopher left his body, and screamed as he was thrown into the side of the module, immediately blacking out. The prawn stepped over him and pissed on his bleeding back, causing Wikus to shudder in pain, black alien cum still leaking out of the human's asshole.

Please review!


	2. Washdown

_**AN: Thank you the reviews. More reviews! I love to take criticism! **_

Wikus whimpered as he felt his entire body ache when he awoke. The metal he was laying on wasn't the same as the small craft he had collapsed onto. He tried to move and whimpered, and ache reverberating threw him. He saw his broken arm had healed back as alien. He rolled over onto his back, and looked. What he saw took his breath away.

The wall next to him was somehow clear. He gazed out into the endless blackness of space, he looked around frantically, try to find earth. Trying to not loose his grasp on humanity. He spotted one particularly bright star. He stared at it, at the small orbs that could be seen around it.

He tried to cry out, and horrifyingly realized he could not, he felt new appendages on his face constrained by the old flesh. He got on his hands and knees and began hacking. He could feel his new mouth pushing out the bone with each hack. He threw up blood red material and a horrifying _CRACK _erupted as his bottom jaw cracked to pieces. He stumbled as he tried to backpedal in horror away from his vocal cords and tongue which lay on the ground in front of him. He could feel the moving prawn mouth and the clicking noises coming from it within the flesh on his face. Wikus freaked, he flailed around in horror and pain. He heard footsteps coming towards him he flipped over and froze.

CJ and Christopher were standing there, Wikus's terrified eyes never left Christopher.

The little one spoke first. "We are the same." CJ run toward him, and he saw a look of panic on Christopher face, and for a moment was tempted to reach down and strangle CJ in revenge until he stopped moving. But suddenly the little guys arm's were around his bloody waste, and all those thoughts disappeared. He was suddenly overcome with such a wave of emotion that he was shaking, it was the first friendly contact in days. He hugged the little thing back, the shaking of his body slowly coming to a stop. The little guy pulled back from him slightly and looked up at him.

"Hide and seek?"

Wikus played around with his clickers, sounding out the noises in that each thing made, trying to figure out the sounds.

"Zazee" "_Yes." _He shuddered as the alien word escaped him, his humanity slowly slipping away.

Christopher placed his hand on CJ's small shoulder. "Go get some food and we will be there in awhile."

Wikus' fear returned to him when Cj left the room, his eyes locked to Christopher's.

He stepped toward Wikus with and outstretched hand. "I apologize for my actions in the pod, I lost myself."

_A little carried away?_ Thought Wikus as he backed away from the alien hand. _You raped me! _

"Do you want to get clean or not?"

Wikus stopped retreating and looked over his destroyed body, old skin hanging loosely off his new alien frame. It should smell putrid, it was right then he realized he could no longer smell anything, the human sense was gone. He looked at the aliens hand, he was going to spend years on this ship with them, he couldn't run from Christopher forever.

Their hands locked and Chris lifted him to his feet. Wikus tried to stand and collapsed, his new legs not supporting his weight. Christopher effortlessly lifted him off the floor, and walked out of the room. Wikus watched metal slowly passing above, with some blue neon lighting. Wikus pondered why Christopher thought what he did to him before was so insignificant. He looked up at the aliens face. _Well they have been known to indulge in violence for fun, perhaps that carries over to how they mate. _He shuddered at the thought, from pain, and something else.

He was laid on an elevated basin about ten feet wide. A green liquid started pouring out of dozens of slits in the wall. At first he welcomed the clean liquid covering his body, then suddenly he felt his body going slightly numb and started moving out of the liquid in alarm.

Christopher climbed in the basin and held him down. "Do not panic. The liquid is helping loosen the skin, it is nothing more than our equivalent of soap."

Wikus looked at him questioningly, not really reassured.

Christopher looked right back at him, and placed both his hands on Wikus's shoulder. "You have been out for a alien body is fully developed underneath. It is best to remove all your human self right now, or you wish to suffer threw it in the coming months?"

Wikus tried to climb out of the basin. "/JEKTJEKTJEKT/" "NONONO" Christopher growled with impatience and hit him across the face, then he held him against the bottom. "It's has to happen so shut up and stay still! Or are you such a coward?"

Wikus lay still as Christopher removed what remained of his clothing. Naked, his body shook in fright. He stilled as he felt Christopher reach between his legs and grabbed what remained of his manhood. Wikus looked down at the alien who looked up at him.

"I will try and be quick." said Christopher.

Wikus turned his head away. He hears it more than feels it, as if a scab is being removed, he felt the flesh Christopher held onto fully detach, his new body open to the air. His whole body tensed in horror at the loss of his human genitalia. Wikus wasn't even paying attention as Christopher went on to remove the rest of the flesh from his legs. The last of his humanity was gone. /I'm completely and utterly alone trapped in space with only other aliens for company./ he shuddered /Other aliens/ he thought /I'm one of them now/

The tentacles of Christopher's mouth twitched in excitement, his actions had uncovered Wikus's alien scent to him. He decided to finish his work before acting on it.

Wikus lay there letting Christopher continue, noticing him stuffing his flesh in what appeared to be a bag. The cleaning liquid stopped coming from the walls. He mourned the loss, the only noise now coming from the tearing of his flesh away from his body. There was a pause in the action, he briefly wondered what was going on before he felt Christopher run his middle tentacle from the bottom to the top of the slit of Wikus's new sexual organ.

Wikus lifted his hips up into the action, enraptured in the sudden overwhelming pleasure of it. He growled when the hand left and continued removing the skin on his stomach. He could hear Christopher's alien laugh, he was toying with him.

He reached his own alien hand down to his waist. He paused. What was he doing? He should show some modesty... /What the hell/ He thought, and reached down in between his prawn legs and felt around his new organ. He groaned at the new sensations, giving his entire being into this new pleasure, driving his loss of his humanity from his mind. He teased the base of the slit for a few seconds, which seemed the most sensitive, but that wasn't enought. Unsatisfied, he thrust his new finger into the orifice.

Christopher made an amused noise upon hearing Wikus' cry of pleasure, ripping flesh off the rest of his torso at a faster pace, trying to get the job done. He saw the human starting to writhe with pleasure from the new sensations he was experiencing while he finger-fucked himself. While working on his chest he put his mouth next to Wikus's head. "Try angling them down, my little whore."

Wikus angled his wrist slightly, and his back arched and let out a bunch of low clicks. Adding a second alien finger to his masturbation.

Christopher stopped at removing his scalp, Wikus could obviously still hear, so curiously the development of his head was unfinished. Christopher grabbed Wikus's wrists and pulled his hands away and forced them above his head.

Wikus struggled against him violently, he had been so close to that invisible barrier. /How dare he take that away from-/

I one fast motion Christopher got in between his legs and thrust his entire length into Wikus. Who stared straight up in disbelief. He moaned as Chris pulled out until just the tip was in, lifting his hips trying to take in more of the alien cock. He looked at Christopher pleadingly.

"Say you want it." He demanded.

Wikus tried to pull his arms free, so he could grab the aliens hips and pull them towards him. He needed it, longed for the penetrating thrust.

Christopher held both his hands in a single fist and struck Wikus across the face. He leaned in so close that he could feel Wikus's labored breathing on his face. "Say it."

He tried moving his hips up, but that only caused Christopher to pull out more. Giving in to it he spoke quietly, "I want it."

"Are you sure?" Christopher says as he twists his torso, teasing Wikus's entrance.

"_ZAZEE!" _yelled Wikus,

"As you wish my whore." He said as he thrust hard and fast.

Wikus felt as if he was in another world. The only thing he could compare it to was the first time he had ever came, only that was occurring with every single thrust inside his body. Alien drool escaped from his mouth, and he started moving his hips up into the thrusts.

"I fixed the food generator." said CJ.

Wikus half tried to pull away when he realized the kid was in the room, but when the next thrust came Wikus realized he didn't really care if the kid saw. He saw Christopher merely nod at his son in acknowledgment as he continued giving Wikus the greatest pleasure he had ever experienced. He couldn't last long with such stimulation, the entire room seemed to spin as his vision and senses went into overdrive; his entire body convulsed with pleasure as he came within.

His eyes shot wide in alarm as two slats came out of his body and hooked underneath the ridge at the base of Christopher's shaft, locking the alien cock within him. The prawn stilled over him and Wikus laid there as his insides involuntarily massaged the Christopher's entire length, Wikus feeling every part of him as if he was inspecting him with his hands. Christopher bit into his neck, breaking threw the surface of his shoulder, blood seeping from his new body.

He felt a swelling at the tip of Christopher's cock deep within him, before the alien seed was released. Unbelievable warmth spread threw him as his alien body eagerly took in Christopher's seed, his internal muscles practically sucking the alien cock off.

"Zaaaazzzzeeee." Moaned out Wikus. It felt soooo good, so satisfying his vision blurred his body underwent wave after wave of warmth. The slats retracted and he felt their combined juices seep out of his body.


	3. Cleaning Up

**District 9 does not belong to me.**

Wikus whimpered as Christopher slowly pulled out of him. Mourning every ridge that left his body. Wikus suddenly felt himself being flipped over and face to face with the alien member that had just given him more sexual satisfaction than his wife ever had.

"Clean me off." ordered Christopher.

Wikus tried to jerk away. Christopher made an amused noise and pushed Wikus's face closer to his alien cock, still covered in a mix of both their cum. Christopher slowly drew the tip over his feelers, coating his face in cum. Wikus's was starting to feel lightheaded from the musky scent overpowering him.

He chuckled, "You'll like it Wikus, trust me."

"Do not bite", he said in a commanding voice. "or you will be punished."

Wikus shivered and nodded, looking at the phalice in front of him. Christopher's hand still at his neckline brought him foreward. Shaking, Wikus opened his mouth, he felt his lover slide threw the slick mandibles of his face.

His eyes expressed shock. It tasted like some sweet syrup, or honey, no maybe-fuck he didn't know what it tasted like, only it tasted good. Wikus keened closing his eyes and started bobbing his head. Wikus attacked the cock, suddenly realization of his lack of food causing a animalistic need in him.

Christopher reached around him and stuck two of his tentacles into his sex, feeling the sudden rumble of a moan in the back of Wikus's throat vibrate threw his cock. Chris didn't last much longer, already sensitive from earlier.

Wikus felt the swell, and pushed the cock completely down his throat. He swallowed all of the delicious cream. He slowly pulled his face away, he saw a tendril of cum in between his mouth and the tip of Christopher's dick and lunged forward capturing it in his mouth, savoring the taste. Christopher pulled him up, still fucking him with his tentacles, pulled his face toward his.

Christopher 'Kissed' him.

It was an alien sensation, tendrils of highly sensitive flesh sliding across one another, twisting and curling. It was similar two how he and Tania slid there fingers across each others flesh. There was something tender in it, calming. Wikus closed his eyes, the steady pumping of Christopher fist rocking him up and down softly. When he came, it was long and drawn out; he just shook lightly, his privates grasping at the tentacles, before going limp in Christophers lap. He snuggled into the creatures chest, feeling the rise and fall of his neck and sides with each breath.

Christopher slowly pulled his hand up to his mouth and licked the cum off his fingers before speaking. "It is common to fight for the right to be the one who penetrates the other. You must beat me to be able to fuck me. Not that it would ever happen." He smirked and felt Wikus shudder slightly in his lap. Wikus reached up toward his bleeding shoulder, only to be have his hand grabbed in Christopher's fist.

"Don't touch it." He commanded.

Wikus struggled with the language. "It will scar."

"It is supposed to."

Wikus tightened his grip on Christopher, who gave an alien chuckle.

"I think it's time you have something to eat my mate."

**Sorry for the short chapter. This was originally the start of a chapter 3, but the chapter is growing long and not smut so I'm struggling with it :P Please review!**


	4. The Story Continues

I bet you didn't think I would be back now did you?

Thanks to my insane girlfriend's encouragement, I'm going to be posting the rest of the story online. Look for the next chapter to be up within the next week, along with grammatical updates to the early chapters.

I look forward to further messing with your minds.

~Geo Nova~


End file.
